Stormclaw
Description Stormclaw is a red tom with black tipped fur and a black right ear. He has amber eyes. Trivia Stormclaw's original "black-dipped-tail" design was abandoned in Falling Stars. Extra Story "Race you to the dip!" "No way, Stormpaw! You're just gonna trip me!" I padded over to her, clenching my teeth to hide the grin that was threatening to give me away, "Okay, I won't this time. I won't!" Whitepaw sighed, her ears flattened in exasperation. "Fine. But you better not trip me while we're racing!" I nodded and crouched down, Whitepaw crouched beside me. "Ready, set... GO!" We tore through the camp, kicking up leaves and grass behind us, and pushing each other. Hawkclaw jumped back, startled, and Creamfrost yowled in surprise and jumped over to protect the kits from the flying debris. "Watch it!" Gemstone yelled from behind me. But I was far ahead of him by now. Finally, we both skidded to a halt, barely avoiding falling into the dip. "I won!" Whitepaw squealed, jumping. "Did not! I was a paw ahead of you!" "Were not!" "Fine," I sat down, "You win." Whitepaw nodded once smugly, but just as she was walking away, I extended a paw in front of her. Whitepaw squealed in surprise, and tumbled forward into the dip. She crawled out, her ears flattened and her fur soaked. I fell back, laughing my head off. How many times will she fall for this? She is such a dork! "You said you wouldn't trip me!" "You said not to trip you while we were racing!" "Stormpaw!" Whitepaw jumped at me and pushed me into the dip. Okay, the only reason she was able to was because she caught me by surprise. Even Bramblestar couldn't take me in battle! Now it was Whitepaw's turn to laugh. I glared at her from the water. She can be so annoying sometimes. "STORMPAW! WHITEPAW! What do you think you're doing?!" Suddenly Hawkclaw was there, looming over us, a stern look on his face. "You go running through camp, terrorizing the kits and waking the queens, kicking dirt everywhere? Are you two out of your mind?" "We were racing," I grumbled. It's amazing knowing that Hawkclaw was once an apprentice. He's so strict! He must've been the most gloomy, not-fun apprentice in the whole Clan! I slunk out of the dip to sit beside Whitepaw. "Well you owe everyone here in camp an apology. And you will be the ones to clean up the camp." No fair! I growled in exasperation, then turned to Whitepaw and narrowed my eyes, making my best bossy-unfair-loser-Hawkclaw face. Suddenly we were both laughing. At sundown that night, after a long day of picking up sticks and apologizing to every cat in the clan, Whitepaw and I settled into our nests next to the other apprentices. I didn't bother washing the dirt or picking the sticks out of my fur, I was just so tired. Just then, Gorsepaw came running in, completely out of breath. "Everyone! Get up! Firewing's holding a secret gathering!!" Immediately everyone was on their feet. The new apprentice Beepaw huddled up in the corner, wide-eyed. The black and gold apprentice spoke up. "B-But Firewing is a warrior! He can't hold a meeting! Does Bramblestar-" "It's a secret meeting!" Gorsepaw whispered excitedly, shifting her paws and bouncing a little, we could practically smell her excitement! This must be important. I thought. Nothing else could get Gorsepaw so excited! "What's it about?" Whitepaw asked. Gorsepaw shook her head. "I don't know, but it must be important if he's keeping it from Bramblestar! Everyone else is going to be there! Well, except Fisherclaw, Amberclaw and all the kits and queens, but we have to hurry! They're waiting for us!" We all got up, yawning, and followed Gorsepaw quietly to the border, sneaking past the nursery. I have to admit I myself was feeling a little bit excited at the idea of breaking the rules, especially this late at night. There is nothing I love more then a chance to show the warriors they can't tell me what to do! But what could possibly be so important that an ordinary warrior like Firewing would hold a secret gathering? And why isn't Bramblestar and his deputy involved? Nothing made any sense. Then we got to the border. Gorsepaw immediately ran off somewhere, probably to find her father. I didn't know most of the cats that were there very well. I recognized Honeywing sitting with her back facing me, talking to Milkypaw. Flamepelt was deep in thought, sitting with a satisfied grin on her face with Snowpaw peeking out at me from behind her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and turn away. Snowpaw had always had a bit of a crush on me. But I don't want any cat who trails behind her mentor like an obedient kit. Besides... I like Whitepaw. Gorsetail was sitting far from Milkypaw. Since when did Gorsetail care about gatherings? Or ''anyone?'' Lilacpaw and Ryepaw sat near Flamepelt and Snowpaw, their heads bent together. Maybe they know what's going on. ''I padded up to them. "Hey, you guys, what going o-" "Shhhh! It's starting." Lilacpaw swished her tail in front of my face and turned to where Firewing had just padded out. I rolled my eyes and padded back to Whitepaw. We sat next to each other and watched Firewing emerge from shadow behind a rock. "Fellow clanmates, I have gathered you here to discuss a Clan issue." He paused, looking around at everyone. "BrambleClan needs a new leader." My eyes widened in surprise. Of all the things that Firewing could say, this I was not expecting. "Why do you think that?" Beepaw yowled from the crowd. Firewing turned to her. "We're living in anarchy! Do we really want that?" "NO!" Several voices yowled. I looked around. At least half of the cats were yowling in support, bright-eyed. But the others were looking shocked, even horrified. Gallery Stormclaw.png|Severance|link=Severance stormclaw fallen stars.png|Falling Stars|link=Falling Stars stormclaw kit to leader.png|Kit to Leader|link=Kit to Leader Stormclaw v5.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=Kit to Leader version 5 |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | 'Games' Severance, Falling Stars, Kit to Leader 'Books''' Sliverstone's Destiny |} Am I (Stormclaw) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:FireClan cats